Valentine's Kiss 3
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: The third and final story of the Valentine's Kiss Series. I hope you all enjoy this last story. It's going to be rated M, cause of lemon at the end of the story. Warnings are inside. YuseixAkiza and JackxCarly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I hope you guys are enjoying this month, because I'm going to add the final short story of Valentine's Kiss.**

**Yup, I was thinking about it for a long time. And I did promise to make a bonus story for Valentine's Kiss 2.**

**I wish for you all to enjoy this final short story and I hope you also love of what I did to make this happen.**

**Thank you again for being awesome fans and greatest reviewers ever.**

**Again I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Warning: A fight may break out between Yusei and the man that had Yusei in prison and have the mark of a criminal and lemon later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's Kiss 3<strong>

~~~~~~ **Two Years Later** ~~~~~~

"So what do you want to do today?" Yusei asked his girlfriend, Akiza who were eating their lunches together outside in a good mild winter in Neo Domino City.

"I'm not sure," Akiza answered. "I mean there really isn't anything that we can do together."

Yusei sighed. "Not really," Akiza looked at her boyfriend. "I heard there is an Ice Skating going tonight and with the weather being good, maybe we can go to the Lake of Neo Domino and maybe do some Ice Skating together." he offered.

Akiza took a thought about the Ice Skating, while playing with her food. "I heard about it too, it should be fun to go and Ice Skate," she then frowned. "but to tell you the truth I'm not really good with Ice Skating." she blushed after that.

Yusei covered his mouth so she wouldn't see him chuckling on Akiza's respond. Akiza saw him though and gave him a pout. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Yusei smiled. "Oh, it's nothing," he reassured her. "I'm not laughing at you, if that's the reason you are giving me the pout." Akiza sighed and smiled.

"Well, good." Akiza patted his head and giggled. "because you know I would kick your butt if you did."

Yusei smiled. "Trust I'm not a good skater either." he reassured her. "but I thought you would like to go and see the true wonders of a Wintery Wonderland." he hold her hand and smiled.

Akiza smiled at him. "Well," she thought and then smiled. "I would be glad to go with you tonight." she answered.

Yusei smiled.

"Alright then, it's a date."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to let this be a cliffhanger, yes it's very short chp, but I promise the next chp will be longer.<strong>

**Until then I hope you enjoy the first chp of Valentine's Kiss 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I hope you guys are enjoying this month, because I'm going to add the final short story of Valentine's Kiss.**

**Yup, I was thinking about it for a long time. And I did promise to make a bonus story for Valentine's Kiss 2.**

**I wish for you all to enjoy this final short story and I hope you also love of what I did to make this happen.**

**Thank you again for being awesome fans and greatest reviewers ever.**

**Again I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Warning: A fight may break out between Yusei and the man that had Yusei in prison and have the mark of a criminal and lemon later.**

**Valentine's Kiss 3**

**~~~~~~ Clothes Drama to the Rescue~~~~~~**

**Part One**

**Akiza's Clothes Drama:**

At Akiza's room, she was looking in her closet for her to wear on their date. She went through almost all of the clothes that she could possibly find, however she couldn't find the right one to wear. After few minutes, she let out a big sound of frustration, and fall on her bed with an angry look.

"This isn't going no where," she said to herself. "how is this hard to find something cute to wear on your date?" she asked while rubbing her face in frustration. She let a big air out and let her arms go limb.

Then out of nowhere her cellphone started to rang. She turned her head to her phone and pick it up. She looked at her Collar I.D. and sees Carly calling her. She opened her cellphone and answered.

"Hello."

'Hey Akiza what's up?'

"Oh nothing just getting frustrated."

'Really what happened?'

"Well, I'm trying to pick out something very cute for my date. But it's so hard to find something when there is nothing cute to wear."

She heard her friend giggled which made her face turn red a little. "What is so funny?" she asked.

'Oh, nothing's funny,' Carly tried to ensure her. 'Its just kind a weird that you are worried of wearing something that would make you cute for Yusei.'

Akiza sighed sadly. "I know...I worry when it comes to Yusei, I just want to look nice."

'Don't worry about it Aki, it happens to everyone whose on relationship. It's nothing to worry about.' Carly reassured her. 'Besides, if it helps I'm going shopping today, would you like to join. I'm sure there is something in the Clothes Store that may caught you attention.'

Akiza smiled. "Sure, I think that would help."

'Awesome! I'll pick you up when I'm heading to the mail alright.'

"Alright, see you soon."

'Bye.'

With that Akiza hang up her phone and smiled. "I'm so glad to have a friend like her." she thought herself.

**Yusei's Clothes Drama:**

At the Apartment/Garage area we see Yusei working on his D-Runner's wheels. "Man, I thought these wheels were cleaned," he thought to himself. "no wonder there was so much squeaky noise."

While he was working, a tall blond man walks in. "What in the world are you doing?" he asked his raven hair friend.

Yusei's dark blue eyes turned to his purple eyes friend. "What do you mean, I'm working." he answered.

Jack sighed. "Really, at a time like this?" he exclaimed. Yusei looked at him confused. "Are you suppose to get ready for your date tonight?"

Yusei rolled his eyes at his friend. "I know that I have date tonight," he reassured his friend. "it's not the time yet."

Jack took a hold of Yusei's boot and pulled him out underneath his D-Runner. "Hey what was that for?" Yusei asked.

"Are you even worried about what you are going to wear for tonight?" Jack asked, basically ignoring Yusei's question.

"I know what I'm going to wear," Yusei reassured him again. "now please can I work on the wheels?"

Jack stood up in his proud stage and crossed his arms. "Alright, what are you going to wear?" he asked.

Yusei sighed angrily and placed his tool down on the floor and stood up. "Alright, I'll show you."

The two males headed up to Yusei's bedroom, opened the door, went to his closet, and pulled out his signature shirt, his blue jacket, and finally new pair of blue pants. *Same ones as he's wearing* "This is what I'm going to wear for the Ice Skating Rank." he pointed out.

Jack sighed as he did a face palm. "Are you serious?" Yusei looked at him confused again. "You don't have anything else to wear besides what you are wearing everyday?" he asked.

Yusei sighed. "Jack," he spoke. "I'm not like you, I mean to me its just clothes, beside Akiza doesn't mind me wearing the same thing." he defended himself.

Jack shook his head. "Yeah, but maybe do you think it would be a lot better if you wear something different besides that?" he asked again.

Yusei sighed. "Well I don't have anything else to wear." Jack mutter something under his breath. "What?" Yusei asked.

"I just cant understand how your girlfriend can just deal with you wearing the same thing all the time." Jack answered.

Yusei's eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?" he asked angrily.

Jack crossed his arms again. "I mean is how she has to deal with you lack of clothing and making your woman embarrassed cause of your lack of clothing." Jack explained.

Yusei growled. "Hey, I don't have the time, like you, to get clothes when I'm busy all the time to make a living for us!" he shouted.

Jack didn't get startled, but he did smile. "And we are grateful for that, but a lot of times you need to think more about what you want." he replied.

Yusei let the angrier go and sighs.

"Now come on," Jack headed out of Yusei's room. "we are going to get you some new clothes to wear."

Yusei simply smiled and followed his friend out of his room with a thought in his mind.

"I think it's good to have a good, somewhat, friend like Jack to help you."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger, yes, I'm going to split this chp into two parts between Yusei and Akiza.<strong>

**I'm sorry I cut this short, but I hope that I did not disappoint anyone with this long chp than the first one.**

**I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
